Search for home
by ToLo
Summary: A continuation of dead man wonderland in my and my freind's eyes. New deadmen, new secrets, and ever more challanges. Can you handle the dead man within you? Shiro x Ganta Oc x Oc
1. Chapter 1 ?

Seeking home

All rights to funimation animation

Chapter 1 ?

? pov

I wake up rubbing my head. All I can remember is hanging around my friends and having a fun time, drinking punch, and eating snacks. Next I don't know I must of passed out. I rub my eyes and realize there something on them. I open my eyes and see blood all over my head. My eyes widen as I look up and see so many dead bodies around me. I throw up on myself and the blood pool I was sitting in.

The doors, or I think the doors, blasts open and different colored people rush in the room pushing me to the ground yelling, pointing, and mrmering. I felt the them hit me. Repeaditly. Over and over and over… I couldn't take it. I lost myself. I heard screams… the blood… o yes the blood was so interesting… spewing… slushing… slinking out there body adding to the dead pile… so much blood… I couldn't believe it… so much yelling so much hurt… I just wanted it to stop… please let it stop…

Blackness.

? pov

"Did you hear they're bringing in a new one today?"

"Foreal? God I wonder what they'll call this one."

"Who knows but if it's anything like the latest ones you can bet we going to have a hell of a time getting out of here faster."

I walked past the group of dead men half listening to what they were saying. All I care about is getting some damn candy, surviving, and getting my dog. I lean against the wall outside of the newly installed cafeteria and watched as the boy around fifteen with black hair streaked with different shades of gray be pushed by.

"Fresh meat…" I murmur to myself.

I turn and walk down the hallway to my room which is just a little bit down from the cafeteria. Apparently after the huge full out brawling couple of mouths back the head honcho managed to regain control over the lot of us and pin us against one another again. They still try to escape that's for sure but they need to realize that trying won't do anything. The door opens to my room and I see the hammock cobbled with webs and posters of dogs around the room with words like don't be the runt of the pack, hang in there, and always keep up.

"Hey isn't that spider…" I hear someone whisper behind me.

Yea that's right the name I go by in this place is spider. They ran out of bird names so they've gone to the other animals and insect and based each name off their power or branch of sin as people call it. I ignore them and walk into my room enjoy the dim lighting as it helps my eyes. Tomorrow I had a match against a man named song bird. Something about his power is used though talking. I don't really care. I've lost around five matches and won seven. I've been in here for about five months. I've lost my upper lip, my right ear, and three teeth. I still remember the first day I lost the immense pain I felt of having my right ear cut off.

"Hmph… No need to worry about it now…"

I turn on the T.V. just across the hammock to see who's fighting tonight.

Humming bird versus black bird

I frown at the name black bird. The damn lousy cheat is the reason I lost my right ear. His power is to send flying needle at u like feathers. I lean against the wall and watch the fight to entertain myself. It doesn't last long and Humming bird is decided the winner.

"Serves him right…" I mumble to myself.

I yawn and close my eyes knowing I'm going to need to train in the morning. I turn off the T.V and slowly fall asleep.

?:pov

I stare at the ceiling of the unknown building. I don't know where I am and I barely have memory of what happened. All I really know is that my so called friends must of set me up… or did I really kill those people. I remember the blood lust… was that really me? Am I a monster? I pull my shaking right hand in front of my face slowly and just stare at it. Did I really kill those guys? I sit up slowly placing my right hand on the side of the bed. I look around the bleak room.

I notice the doors and stare at them a while. Someone walks in wearing a white coat over a tight white shirt and a white skirt. Must be the nurse... am I in a hospital? If I am this is one of the bleakest hospitals I have ever been in. She walks over to me and smiles at me before squatting in front of me.

"Hi there can I have your name?"

"Teyokiyoma." (Tea-yoke-e-yo-ma) I say shaking a little.

She continues to smile that sweet smile but I guess all sweet things can turn out to be bad. Than a man wearing a black tight shirt and black jeans walk in. I don't really notice much of anything of the two but I figured that the man was her assistance and that I have nothing to worry about. The man pulls out a long tube with a long needle attached to it in his right hand. In the left seemed to be a collar of some sort.

"What are they for?" I ask eyes the objects.

"Don't worry It'll all be over soon. Your first match is in three days."

I look at her shocked and ask, "What do u mean by first match? What are you talking about? Where the fuck am I?" I feel something snap around my throat and feel the man inject the needle into my spine.

"Ah!" I yell but the woman holds me tight in my place.

She says with that same smile, "Don't forget to have your candy every three days or you will die you got that?"

I stared at her tears running down my eyes. Where the hell am I? Is this hell? What did I do to deserve this? I started feeling so groggy and sleepy all of a sudden. What the hell that man injects into me. All I really know now is that I really want to sleep…

Well guys I really hoped you enjoy my fanfic for this I see many chapter of this in the future flames are welcome truly they are and if you have an idea for a branch of sin they are quite welcome and make sure there not too over powered because if they are I might have to dim them down some or a lot just depends anyway see you next time!

Chpater 2 First day


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Chapter 2 First day

Teyokiyoma pov

I wake up staring at the ceiling. The pale gray ceiling. I sit up and try to rub my next only feeling metal blocking the path. I try to pry it off my next but find it impossible. I than swing my fee to the left, get off the thing I was on (A bed maybe), and walk around the room till a door opens. A professional looking woman wearing all black with a sword on her hip walks in with a frown on her face. I stare at her awhile before I'm slammed into the wall behind me.

"I got something on my face bitch!" She growls at me with enough venom to kill a legendary dragon tenfold.

I wince at her words and the sharp pain of being shoved into the wall.

"Now let me lay down he ground rules down here! One no fighting unless you're fighting to protect yourself. Two my authority and was I say is law. Three you will forever been known down here as Octopus, Octopi, or anything that has to be done with that. Four you will take your punishment without whining too much. Four and most important of all you will never make a up roar that'll keep this section attention. You got that new meat."

I stare into her dark evil eyes scared shitless. I keep quiet as she walks back out the door and walks right. I sit there for a while before deciding to get up. I head outside and shove my hands into my pocket to fill something in my left one. I pull out what seems to be candy. I remembered that evil lady said to eat it every three days. Guess I have three days before I eat it than. I walk to the left opposite way that the bitch lady went. I walk down the hallway for a while till somebody stops me.

"Hey you…" I hear a woman say.

I look up and see a girl with long blond hair wearing a t-shirt and short cargo pants.

"What's your name?" She asks me walking up to me.

"Teyo… er I mean I'm Octopus…" I say almost forgetting the rules.

"Alright Octopus. The name's muliplyer." She says looking me up and down.

"Why do they call you that?" I ask innocently.

She laughs and says, "Well you'll eventually find out in the ring."

She gives me another look up and down and says, "If you last that long that is."

I look at her confused before as she walks off past me. I shake my head and walk further till I come to a double door room. I open the doors to see a full out training room. I was just so frustrated at that moment that I immediately walked in and started hitting the hanging bag thing as hard as I could over and over again. Why was I here? Why did that girl say if I last long enough? Why do I have to eat candy and how do I get more? What punishment? Why am I being punished? I hit my right first into the bag and stop. Was it because of that huge murder? I remember the way the police busted in and that's it.

"Hey kid if you're going to be a fighter you at least need to focus more on than the bag." I hear a gruff man say.

I jump and look at the man who's around his twenties. He's a red head who's hair is a cool messy style. He's wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. He has only his left ear and a bunch of scars on him. I wonder what happened to him.

"Who are you I ask."

"The names spider and you must be Ganta right?" The man says looking me up and down.

"N-No I'm Octopus…" I say staring at the floor.

"Oh! You the new meat. Well let me be the first to say welcome to hell my friend." (If you know the reference of that tell me and I'll give a cookie :D)

Spider's Pov

I really did feel sorry for the kid. The look that he gave me told me he really had no idea what the hell was going on and to think his first match was going to be in three days. Poor sap.

"Look." I begin, "You're at Dead man's wonderland."

I can tell his blood just went cold.

"Y-Y-You mean the place for criminals!?" The kid asks shitless.

"The very one and I'm guessing you don't know your branch of sin."

"B-Branch of s-sin?" He asks looking around.

"Yea this." I say pulling out a needle and pocking holes into my fingers.

Before he could ask why I did that I turn and hop on the wall. I climb all the way to the top and then say, "My name's spider because I can make threads of blood stick to the surface with my fingertips and spit acid blood."

The boy stares at me both amazed and scared.

"You have a branch of sin too though I'm pretty sure you don't know what it is…" I say falling to my feat.

The boy shakes his head at a loss of words.

"Oh well it'll come to you possibly… If it doesn't you're just SOL."

I walk out the training room after putting away my pin and head for the rec area to the right from the training room. There you can play virtual games to win cast points and buy all kinds of shit. I'm sure the kid will figure this game out one way or another. I know I did fast.

Teyokiyoma pov

I stare at the door still wondering how the hell he do that and what my branch of sin could do. I shake my head and try to focus on something else. He said I was dead if a fought like that so…

HOURS LATER

I fall to one knee exhausted beyond belief. I stand up and start punching over and over again sometimes kicking at the bag full of who knows what. While I've been training I've seen all types of people walk in and out. Old, young, and in between like me. I've seen a couple of different branch of sins like spinning disk blood, blood claws, and blood hair whips. I still don't even know my power! I hit the bag really hard as the door opens.

The figure yells, "Hey you're going to miss the fight if you don't hurry up kid!"

The fight? I follow running behind the man in a leather vest white t-shirt and baggy gray wind pants. I end up running into some kind of rec area where everyone is crowded around a giant T.V.

I walk over there and see the man before named Spider standing in the ring with someone else I didn't know.

"Who's that in the ring with Spider?" I ask the nearest person who was a boy around my age with black hair that ran down his back and wearing a black shirt with a red skull in the middle and black tight pants.

"It's songbird!" The boy says excitedly.

"Songbird?" I say to myself low.

Spider's Pov

I stand there with an evil smirk on my face looking songbird up and down. He had short recently cut black hair and wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. He doesn't look all that tough. It's just his blood which is badass.

"Begin!" I hear the voice yell. I Immediately get out my needle and poke holes in my fingers. I let my blood form the sticky threads and get ready for songbird first move. He bites both his thumbs and blood levitates in front of his face. He smiles wickedly and says, "Prepare to be annihilated spider."

I get ready to move whenever he does his attack. I see his mouth move and the blood go flying. I jump out of the just in time. The blood took on the form of a sound wave and smashed hard into the glass indestructible wall.

"Shit!" I yell out.

Barely realizing that this was going to be a mouth on mouth battle. I quickly regain my composure and use my right fang to poke a wound in my tongue. I spit my acid blood at songbird who easily steps aside from it. I run forward and keep spitting. Song bird easily dodges my spit. I get up and try to hit him in the gut with a low punch. I got flying back and smash into the wall my ears' ringing from who knows what. I shake my head trying to shake off the dizziness. I look at songbird who's shaking his head and asks, "You ready to start yet?"

"Shit…" I mutter to myself.

I get up and press my hands against the dome. Song bird does another attack and I flip up forward clinging to the dome. I spit and song easily sidesteps.

"Shit if this keeps up I'm going to run out of blood." I say to myself climbing around the side of the dome fast.

Song keeps attacking and missing. I try to come up with a plan that could save my hide. I look at my spit that was burning through the floor… That's it! I fling myself at song as he turns towards me to attack. I quickly spit at what looks like him but instead hitting the floor to the right of him. Song hits me before landing with his blood attack and I smash into glass still standing.

"What are you doing spider? Finally starting to lose your edge?" Song ask drawing more blood for more attacks.

I smile evilly and say, "Just u watch."

I spit at him lazily to make him sidestep. He does and falls sideways from eh hole I made.

"Agh!" Song yells falling sideways.

I sprint forward gathering blood in my mouth for my favorite move. I jump up above Song and send down a volley of acid spit on him.

Teyokiyoma pov

"Whoa!" I yelled as I saw spider rain down a volley of blood onto Songbird.

Everyone around me were cheering and hopping around. I stand there smiling and then frowned. This is what she meant… Is this also the punishment?

"Yea! Go spider!" I hear a woman yell out as I hear a buzzer go off.

Smack! Spider had just kicked song in the head while his face burnt.

"Yea that's what that little bitch gets!" yells a man who's missing his left hand.

I than realize that a lot of guys are missing some vital things on their bodies whether it be ear, arm, leg, foot, and/or hands.

"Maybe I'll ask spider about it…" I mumble to myself walking away.

I walk out of the rec room and walk towards the way where I smell food. I reach a cafeteria filled with people. I see where we can get food and immediately go there. I pick out two hot dogs and use cast points to get them with. I was given one by the cafeteria guard who said that it was for me. He said it had five hundred cast points on it to buy all kinds of stuff with. I sit by myself at a table closet to the wall. I begin to eat my first hotdog when I hear a chair near me move and then another one. I stop and look at the two guys in front of me. One was wearing a tight white shirt that showed off all his muscles and the other one a blue shirt and a black hat. Their hair color is black as night.

"Ummmm yes?"

"Hey there kid. We've noticed you around." The first man closest to me says.

"Yea and we're wondering what your name is?" Says the other.

"I-I-I'm Octopus…" I say staring at the table.

They both nod their heads look at each other and then the first one sitting down says, "I'm guessing since you're the new meat you're going to need protection."

"Protection? From what?" I ask looking at them.

"You know from douchebags who might think of you as a huge trouble."

I keep my mouth closed and just stare at them. Well I am in prison… I wonder what the price is.

"All we ask in return is three hundred cast points each week." The second one says smiling at me brightly.

"N-No… I think I'll be fine…" The second one frowns at me and looks at his partner.

"Oh well that's a shame then hope you don't run into trouble." Says the first still smiling a friendly smile while getting up.

I sigh and finish off my food. I guess I should go back to my room now. I get up walk out into the hall and start to head towards my room when I see spider. I run up to him and say, "That was an awesome fight!"

"Thanks… There about to do the punishment game soon."

"Punishment game?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"Yea just come with me…" He says seldom as he walks me back to the cafeteria.

I sit down with him in the middle of the cafeteria after he bought a hamburger and a coke. He pointed at the T.V as he started to eat. I look at the T.V to see songbird on a flat table staring at the ceiling. A woman appeared and she spun the wheel that was near her. It stopped at watch looked like a hand and after that I saw the most gruesome thing. I felt tears sting my eyes as songbird started screaming as his hand began to be sawed off. I clutch my mouth and try hard not to vomit.

"See kid… this place is worse than hell… how you end up here I don't know but one thing is for sure… you do not want to lose." He says take a bite of his first burger at the end.

"H…How… w-why? Why would they do something like this to us?" I ask looking at the floor instead of the T.V still hearing songbirds agonizing yells.

"Who knows?" He says taking another bite into his burger, "Maybe they get off at seeing our pain. I really don't get a fuck… I've learned to endure it as most dead men learn to do."

"Will…will I be able to use my blood like that and never lose." I ask concerned.

"Hell no… the blood maybe but to never lose you'll have to be mocking bird."

At the name mocking bird everyone start to mutter and shift uncomfortably.

"Who's mocking bird?"

"I don't know whether it's a guy or girl but all I know is that I do not want to end up in the ring with that person… It's scary as fuck… I've only met it once and the sheer aura coming off it is just…" He shudders and puts his burger down, "Trust me kid if you end up fighting mocking bird… you better drop to your knees and pray you don't die…"

My eyes widen at this notion. Everyone seems to be scared of mocking bird. That means I got to be scared too. Then I think to my duel in two days. Shit… and yet I don't even know my own power. I stand up and say, "Thank you for telling me this…"

I leave the cafeteria once again and go to my room where I lay down on my hard bed suspended off the floor into the wall and wonder how tomorrow will go.

Spider Pov

I shake my head thinking back to mocking bird.

"If I ever meet it in person again first I'm ask for its gender and then I'm going to shit bricks."

I than finish off my food and head to my room. The door opens and I immediately start doing lifts up by using my powers on the wall to pull myself up. I than begin training my muscles. I don't know why but ever since that kid showed up the whole thing now seems… off. Well whatever is happening… I'm going to be ready for it.

End of chapter 2

Hey guys author here. Yea I'm not really a talented writer because I dabble here and there. I also apologize for any missed concepts and to tell you the truth I didn't even know whether mocking bird was a guy or a girl. I learned that he's in fact a guy to yea… Anyway R&R!

Chapter 3 Train till ya drop


	3. Chapter 3 Train till ya drop

Chapter 3 Train till ya drop

Octopus pov

I walk down the long corridor. Darkness becoming light as I keep walking down the long hall. I hear different voices whispering to me. I sometimes hear yelling, screaming, groans of agony and pain. They keep yelling out help me… help me… help me. I pick up my pace and my breath. I feel something brush against my back. I go even faster not wanting to turn around. I trip on something and try to get up. When I do I see red eyes staring at me. The darkness gets closer. My eyes grow bigger as the glowing eyes grow closer. I turn around and see the same thing. I lean against the wall clutching my chest where my heart is. A see an evil face so pale and wicked before waking up in a cold sweat on the hard plastic bed. I sit up and look around the dark room.

"Shit…" I swear to myself.

I shake my head, get up, and go to the bath room which is in front of the bottom part of my bed. I look into the window and notice the fear and shakiness in my eyes. I turn on the water of the sink and start splashing water on my face. I use the bathroom and take a shower. I walk back into my room and then out the room door.

"Alright. Today is the day you train. I got to fight to live and live to fight."

My stomach growls so I decide to go get something to eat.

Spider Pov

I wake up staring at the wall. I stretch out my body and hop to my feet. I go to the bathroom, use the toilet, take a shower, and get dressed in my black skull shirt and ripped up dark blue jeans. I head out the bathroom and bedroom. I walk out the door and bump into crow.

"Damnit watch out as…"

He stares at me for a good while as I do to him.

*flash back*

"Hey Caleb think you can get us some coffee." Says the chief of police Adam Slander.

I sigh and get up from my chair wearing my blue and black police officer outfit. I had just got back from making my eleventh arrest that day and I was tired as hell.

"Fine fine just know next time is your time." I say walking towards the double doors.

"Pfft whatever and tell the guy that left a little while ago when that his wife wants to see him."

"Alright." I say walking out the door.

I walk down the street accidently bumping into some man.

"Sorry there." I say to him cheerfully and walk on.

The man mumbled something I didn't hear so I ignored it. Now I wish I didn't. I walk to the coffee shop, walk in, and order everyone on the police force at the officer. I see the only black guy on the police force sipping on coffee near the window smile plastered on his face. I walk over to him and say, "Hey hope you know that your wife looking for you."

He looks at me and says something but I can't hear. Everything kind of fades and then I see dead bodies everywhere. I look around and notice I'm at the police office. Then I remember nothing all their is is fuzzy static and the sound of yelping.

*present*

The man in front of me is from my past yet I can't remember his name even in the flash back and I barely remember me and him talking.

"You!" He says.

He cuts the side of his arms and makes blades appear out of them.

"Wha-what the hell! We can't do that right now! Plus what you got against me?" I say grabbing ahold of his fist.

"You killed all the officers! You killed all out friends!" He says pushing me back into my room

"I don't remember any of that!" I say yelling at him as I duck two blade swings.

"Like the fuck you do!" He says swings one blade in an upper cut punch and another side ways.

"I'm serious," I say jumping and dodging in my room, "I don't even know your name!"

The man stops and he stares at me.

"You're… you're serious huh… shit. I never would've thought you forget us…" He says looking at me disappointed.

I shake my head glad I didn't have to use my power. I look around my room and see all the scratches on the wall.

"Dude look I'm sorry whatever I did I don't remember doing it." I say sitting down on my hammock.

He just stares at me in disbelief. He sighs and says, "Okay I believe you."

I can still see the distrust in his eyes. I shake my head again and ask, "What's your name anyway."

He looks away and starts to walk out the door, "Just call me Crow…"

Octopus Pov

Right left right left right left! I keep up that same pattern on the big black bag full of whatever in front of me. I had just got done eating some waffles in the cafeteria. I heard about how a lot of people got their powers while training in the training room. I figured I'll do that same thing. So far I have been punching this bag for an hour and my arms were growing tired. I sigh while panting and walk over to the treadmill. I have always wanted a treadmill. I always liked running because you got to places faster. I remember my mom bought me a bike and I rode that thing almost everywhere. I wonder what she's up to right now. I get the treadmill started up. I start off on a slow run and slowly work my way up. I keep running listening to other people train and talk.

"Did you hear!? There looking for a new leader to scar chain and their thinking of asking song bird or spider!"

Scar chain? I wonder what kind of group they are… I keep running hard now wondering listening to a woman and a man argues.

"Well than fuck you!" Says the woman, "Date her than you asshole."

"Maybe I will bitch! Have fun masturbating for the rest of your life you cunt!"

I think I've heard enough and pretty much my mouth acts on its own some times.

"Hey you can't talk to a woman like that!" I say jumping off the treadmill and turning around to him.

The man turns to me bitch slapping me to the ground. I grab my cheek and stare at the man with a cold long stare.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!" He says yelling at me straight in my face.

Why…why does this seem so familiar? I throw a punch towards his face. It smacks him hard sending him stumbling a little to the side. Everyone covers their mouths staring at me and him.

"Y-You know… something like this seems familiar but yet…" I look the man straight into his angry eyes, "I don't remember what happened."

The man throws a straight punch at my chest I somehow dodge the punch and throw my own straight into his face. He backs up and yells, "What the fuck! Stay the fuck still!"

My vision starts going fuzzy for some reason.

"Dude look at his eyes." A woman says near me.

The guy looks at her than at me. I see something snap in him. I'm not sure what but he backed up more. I began walking towards him not even in control of my body. I black out and when I come back in I have people trying to pry me off of a bloody heap of a man. I drop him and back up.

"Wha-What just happened?" I yell falling on my ass backing away from the badly beat up man.

Everyone just look at each other, me, and the badly beat man. I shake my head not even knowing what happened. I look at everyone and notice one woman with a wicked smile on her face. She has short black hair wearing a pink and red dress. I've seen her before but she had such an innocent face than now she looks… disturbed and wrong.

"Someone take him to the nurse already." Someone says further away from me.

Two guys get the man up one at the head and the other grabbing by the legs. They leave the area and a couple of more people follow after. I get up and notice everybody still muttering. The woman who was being harassed walks up to me and says, "Thank you."

She's taller than me by maybe an inch; she has long reddish brown hair, wearing a loose black shirt and white pants.

"Y-You're welcome," I say noticing how good she looked.

I walk back over to the treadmill and stare at it. What happened? Why can't I remember what happened? I shake my head hoping that all this will eventually make clear. Maybe I should see the nurse…

"Hey ummm If you don't mind I would love to know your name." The woman from before says behind me.

I snap out of my thought, turn around, and say, "S-Sure the name's Octopus."

She smiles at me and says, "Cool my name is falcon."

I guess standing up for someone can be a great friend maker opportunity.

Spider pov

I watch as the two guys known as Eagle and Owl two carry a badly beaten body off to the nurse probably. I stop a guy with yellow spikey hair going down to his shoulder, "What happened to him?"

"Some kid fucking beat his ass! His eyes were dead cold stone! One minute they were black and then a pale purple!" The man says freaking out.

"Calm down and tell me his name."

"I-I think he's the newbie…" He says running a hand through his hair.

Octopus? No fucking way…

"Where did this happen?" I ask wanting to see the truth.

"The training room… I think it's weird because the kid didn't even know what happened after it was over…"

I quickly run towards the training room to get the full story of what happened. I walk into the room and look around it. I notice him talking to some girl near the treadmill. I can tell that he's nervous as fuck. I quickly walk over to him saying, "Hey yo Octopus heard you kicked somebodies ass!"

He looks down at the ground rubbing the back of his head. I stand in front of him next to the girl who asks, "And who are you?"

"The name's spider and you are?"

"Falcon and I've heard a lot about you. Hope I get to fight you in the ring one day." She says smiling at me.

I smile back and say, "Likewise miss."  
She looks back at Octopus and says, "Alright bye maybe we can talk some more at lunch."

She turns and leaves the two of us to ourselves.

"So you like the older chicks huh." I ask looking at him.

He blushes and mummers, "It's not like that…"

"Well all joking aside. Did you beat that guy's ass?"

"I… I think so… but I don't remember…" He says still staring at the ground.

"Did you use your branch of sin?" I ask sitting down on a weight lifter bench.

"I don't think so because no one said, "Nothing."

"Alright well I'm guessing your hear to learn what your branch of sin is or your just training your body. "

"Kind of both…"

Hmmm alright maybe I'll take him under my wing and teach him about dead man wonderland because god knows nobody taught me. Plus he's younger than me and seems more scared than anything else.

"Okay look I'll take you under my wing that way you can almost stand up to anything that this place throws at ya." I say standing up.

He smiles and says, "Thank you spider."

"No problems now get to running!"

Hours later Octopus pov

I sit down laying on the cafeteria's table. Spider sits down laughing next to me.

"Come on it wasn't that hard!"

I roll my eyes and just hope that he gets some food for the both of us. Instead Falcon comes up with three trays of food. I get a hamburger with fires, spider gets hotdogs, and she got baby back ribs.

"Thanks." I murmur to her eating a fry one at a time still feeling tired from training.

"Man looks like you worked him hard today spider." Falcon says enjoying the baby back ribs.

Spider just punches me in the shoulder a little and says, "He's find! I can tell he's going to be good fight come after tomorrow."

Oh yea the goddamn fight. I sigh and say, "Alright well… let's eat so I can get some sleep."

We finish eating and chat a while. I than head to my room and immediately fall out on the plastic bed.

Sorry if this isn't as good as the rest of them. I got sick all of a sudden and had a rough night. Plus school and starting back up and yea… Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing them. Also yea I discontinued my mlp story cause it really didn't get that many views. Also please review my story I really want to know what ya'll think of it. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 The world you don't know

Chapter 4 The world we don't know

Hey guys if you've been reading up to this far you won't be disappointed because I'll now be introducing Ganta and Shiro which the story revolves around other than Octopus and Spider. Also this chapter get mature because of nudity. Also I wrote this while listening to fade one reason, the theme of deadman wonderland, so I was pretty amped writing this.

Octopus pov

I wake up after having the same dream that I did as yesterday. I get up and wash my face. I put on my standard dead man clothe. I head out the door and realize that I missed yesterday's fight and that my fight with ummmm… Shit I forgot who was fighting. I've been so worried on figuring all this out that I forgot who I was fighting. Well I hope it's someone who is as a noob like me. I got to the rec room and item buying store to see what's there. I don't really feel hunger as my anxiety has kicked in plus I still feel tired from yesterday. I see a couple of guys playing pool, some playing video games, and even some playing cards. People are missing limbs and part of important parts and yet they act like this is their normal life.

"Hey Octopus!" I hear a familiar feminine voice rang out.

I look towards the bar counter to see Falcon sitting with two of her friend's maybe. One on the right is a woman with short cut red hair wearing a red dress and with a blue ribbon going around her waist and the knot on her back. The one to the left has blond ponytail hair, wearing glasses, and wearing a white tank top with white cargo pants. I walk over to her waving. I sit down next to her friend with the glasses and ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I didn't feel like breakfast so I decided to hang out here this morning!" \

I nod my head ask, "Well who are you friends?"

The girl in white says, "The names dove."

The other girl says, "And I'm Robin."

I nod my head to the both of them. I look at the drinks they we're drinking. Dove was drinking a drink that was glowing neon yellow, falcon a neon green, and robin neon blue.

"Um what up with yawls drinks?" I ask eyeing the questionable drinks.

Dove smiles and says, "Guess you're not multi cultured. Well here in dead man's wonderland we call them crawlers."

"And why is that?"

"The drinks feel like they just crawl down your throat!" Robin answers, "You want one?"

"Uh no I'll pass. I don't really like the description of the drink plus isn't it alcohol?

"Yea. So?" Falcon replies nonchalantly.

I shake my head and say, "Nothing I just don't want any… I might just go to the training room to get a head start on spider.

"Come on Octopus! You need chill out maybe a few shots of a crawler and you might remember your past." Falcon says trying to edge me on.

"I… I rather not."

I get up and walk out into the hall. I turn to go towards the training place when, "Think fast!"

Blackness.

Spider's pov

I wake up in a web of my own blood close to the ceiling it's a good thing too because when I looked down I saw guards with drawn weapons kicking over stuff and murmuring about how they needed to find me. They leave my room cursing and I quickly get down and dressed. I wait a while before leaving out my room and head to the only place I'm sure that'll know what happening. Scar chain…

It takes me a while to reach there but I do get there avoiding all guards. I walk into the room and see people sitting around talking amongst each other. I than see her. Owl's old second in command chatting with some new recruits. I ignore her and sit down in the back corner in front of a dark exclusive man. Most people just call him Mysterio. His blood power is to create blood weapons. He mostly prefers a katana so I sometimes refer to him as katana.

He nods at me and in his deep tone voice says, "Spider… What do I owe your visit?"

"Guards came looking for me a while ago. I know you're a man of mysterious and have seen and heard a lot of things around here. So what do you think is the deal."

The man keeps quite for a bit and then says, "I think I may know why… But you're not going to like it…"

"Why's that," I ask curious.

What is ever happening I want to be on the need to know bases.

"Well…," He sighs and looks around, "You do know what a wretched egg is right…"

"No…" I say dumbfounded.

"A wretched egg is a person who was there at the explosion and given a pure blood power. Like mocking bird. He is a wretched egg. His ability lets him copy all dead men's blood but… He has to drink your blood to use it."

"W…What! He drinks blood!" I say a little louder than I wanted it to be heard.

I recompose myself and then ask, "What does this have to do with me?"

He shakes his head and says, "Not just you… All of us."

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"They want to make everyone into a wretched egg…"

Octopus Pov

I shoot up with a start. I look around the dark fuzzy room.

"Oh look at that he lives." I hear someone giggle nearby.

"Wha-What's going on?" I manage to ask thorough my horse throat.

"Oh don't worry about it! You'll be perfectly fine!" The now can tell feminine voice says giggling all about.

Dear god please let this not be a drunken druggy…

"Hey can you see yet."

I close my eyes and then rub them. I reopen them to see that every wall is like a mountain brown and rocky I look up at the ceiling and it looks just like the wide open skies. Heh… I guess people have to want to live for some reason. I shake my head and say, "Yea I can see now…"

"Well that good I hit you pretty hard across the face!" She says giggling nonstop.

I really want to ask this chick if she's okay. It seems she's either crazy or… Why the hell does it feel like someone is on my back? I look over my right shoulder to see some red headed girl with giant naked breast, flat stomach, and peach tanned skin.

"Wha…Wha…" I manage to stutter out.

I jump back and fall out of the bed. Her bead is a brown queen set mattress bed with a chandelier hanging above it.

"Holy shit!" I yell looking at all the different posters of different animals and one of some black guy. I shake my head and back up against the wall as she stands up. I stare down at the floor hoping that she didn't rape me plus it's my good side that tells me to do this. I feel a hand caress my chin and lift my head up.

"Don't be afraid silly I'm only here to help!"

"Who…Who are you?"

She frowns for a quick second than smiles again saying, "A friend of yours! We're in here for the same reason sort of… Just let you know." She stops and kisses me on the lips, "I used to be your girl."

WHOA! Octopus gets himself a red headed big chested skinny chick! I wonder who spider will get and if this girl really here to help or will it all turn against him and how are they chained together by fate! Well find out next chapter which will be released next Saturday or Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5 Past and the happening

Chapter 5 The past and the happenings.

Hey guys here's the next chapter of deadman. Also we now have a theme song! Dehumanized by Disturbed.

_If I offer you my soul~_

_ Will you carry me away~_

_ I cannot be the only one~_

_ To be dehumanized again~_

_ Left behind…_

_ (awesome music)_

_ Too be determined._

_ To be forgotten._

_ Nothing left to, enrapture me._

_ Hard and silent._

_ Softly breaking…_

_ No beloving to comfort me._

_ Ooh dead philosophy~_

Octopus pov

I awake on softness. It's so comforting. So relaxing. It's almost like it's trying to draw me into it. I open my eyes reluctantly. I stare at the sky ceiling remembering now why I'm laying here. After the naked chick kissed me I fell out. It was just so shocking and yet I'm still reluctant to believe her of what she has told me. I now notice the sound of running water and can tell that she is using the shower.

"Shit… Just got real…" I mutter to myself while standing up.

I stretch myself out hips forward leaning back arms outstretched the good shit when the door leading out to the halls reveals a woman with purple hair, a black devil tail jacket on, tight blue jeans, and a white t-shirt which hug her breast tightly. We stare at each other for a while than she hits me straight in the face.

"Who the hell are you!" She yells out me getting ready to hit me again.

I stumble back and say, "I'm sorry!"

She almost hits me with the next punch when the chick comes out yelling, "Stop!"

I look over at her in her naked form water dripping off her oof! I fall to the ground after being hit in the stomach. I hug my stomach while on my knees. I glance over at the red chick to see that she's glaring daggers at her friend. I manage to turn away blushing the whole time.

"Calm down Hishoro! He's my boyfriend!"

Ha she said it agiaaa. The purple haired chick kicks me in the gut yelling, "How dare you do indecent things with my friend! You sick twisted sex fiend!"

"We didn't do that Hissy!" I hear the red head say coming to my side.

God Hissy sure can hit hard…

"But Mil…" She starts off but all of a sudden cut of.

Mil? Mil what? What's her entire name I wonder? All she said yesterday was that she was my girl and that she was in here for the same reason… What is all the reason for this. I manage to get back on my feet and still staring at the ground, "L..Look… I'm very sorry… I didn't mean for it to end up like this…"

"Yea hissy we didn't do any of the junk you do with your bf."

I look up to see her blushing and looking at the ground.

"Sorry I was just looking out for you." She says hugging her naked friend.

I smile at this. Friends… If only I really had some…

"Where are you going honey?" I hear the so called girlfriend say.

"I… I need a break… I need to think all this through…" I say starting at the ground and still clutching my throbbing stomach.

I walk through the door turn right and keep walking down the hallway. Jeez its already been three days and yet things are already weird…. Hmmmm…. Three days… I stop in my tracks feel the collar on my neck. Oh shit… I forgot I need candy. Where do I buy candy? Maybe I can find spider and ask him. I turn around and start running down the hallway back the way I came hopefully towards the gym. Is there anything else I'm forgetting? Nah I'm probably good.

Spider Pov

I jump waking up from the horrible dream of being picked apart and made into a robot. Than I could see myself through the glass as a robot. I saw so much blood and destruction. I saw other dead men like mocking bird and mysterio fighting off the robot version of everyone. I shake my head feeling a chill go up my back.

"Hey there!" A feminine voice says in my ear.

"Making me jump nearly to the ceiling. I turn to face the girl. I don't know if its her skin or a suit but its pale white with rid circles and dots where her breast are.

"Who the hell?" I say staring straight at her breast.

"Hey mister my face is up here." I hear her say innocently.

I cough and look her in her brown eyes. They have a black pupil and for a quick sec I thought I saw part of her right eye go red. I get rid of the thought and ask, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Shiro and I'm looking for Ganta."

Ha that scrawny kid got himself a looker. I shake my head both wishing I had a girl like that and to answer her question. She gets an all pouty look and says, "Awww and he said that we were going to get ice cream today!"

I laugh a little to myself as her cheeks puff out. I hate to see a beautiful girl cry so.

"How about I take you for ice cream. Maybe Ganta over there." I say standing up rubbing my eyes.

"I guess…" She replies solemnly.

I notice the disappointment in her voice and say, "Hey hey! Don't worry about it! We'll have a great time!"

She nods her head and then we both make our way to the cafeteria.

Octopus Pov

I walk into the gym and see some girl pacing back and forth against the far back wall. I walk over to her and ask, "Are you okay?"

She looks at me sadly and then says, "I don't know where my candy went... I had it in my pocket and now it just disappeared…"

Jeez… Looks like she has the same problem as me. But she looks so innocent in her green frilly dress. Her black eyes giving her a innocent and furious look.

"I wish I could help…" I reply not even knowing what to do in this situation.

She looks me deeply in my eyes and asks, "Can you buy me one piece?"

Oh jeez… Those eyes… Those God damn eyes… Why she had to play this card. I glaze of her shoulder and stare at the wall and say, "I don't know how to though…"

She gasps and asks, "Have you had your candy yet?"

"No." I reply looking further away from her, "I'm a newbie here never had this candy before.

She looks at me wickedly for just a split second but I notice it. Why she look like that and now looking all innocent again. I dismay the thought but keep my wariness up.

"Oh that is a shame but I can show you how its done if you get me a piece."

"Okay than." I reply heading for the door.

"Can I ask for your name." She asks as she walks past me as I hold open the door.

"Yea my name's Octopus and you?"

"I'm hummingbird." She replies a huge smile plastered on her face.

Spider Pov

I sit down with the smiling girl in the cafeteria suckling on her ice cream. I had gotten two pancakes not really sure what time it was being too lazy to buy a watch. I look at the girl and wonder something.

"Hey so what your parents say to all this?"

"Shiro don't have parents…" She says between biting into her ice cream.

"Heh lucky you." I reply.

"What about you?" Shiro asks.

I laugh. My parents. A bunch of dicks that didn't give two cents about me. When I ended up here my dad yelled his ass at me. I practically slapped him after I had enough. Actually I don't even call him dad. I call him Brandon all the time. He want me to be full on Christian but now I say fuck religion because I'm more focused on living. The images of people yelling crying and throwing fits fill my head. How the fuck did it end up like this again…

"You okay?" Shiro asks me snapping out of my trance.

"I…Uh.. Y-Yea…" I say noticing that my food is all gone.

I shake my head and say, "Hey look I got to go somewhere right now… Look just stay safe and maybe Ganta will show up in no time.

Shiro nods at me smiling the whole time. She is one happy girl….

Octopus Pov

I walk into the rec room where everyone listening to music, watching T.V, and playing all sorts of games. I follow humming bird to the candy dispenser. I insert my card and buy two and before I could get mine she swipes up both of them and says, "Nuh uh! You're going to have to win the duel against me.

Oh shit… I forgot there was a duel and if on cue the announce spoke, "The fight between Octopus and Hummingbird is about to begin competitors go to designated spots."

I feel my whole body go rigged and cold. Oh shit… Things… are about to get fucking real.

Hey guys sorry about this short chapter its just man I've really been stressing out about how fast or how slow this should go and alsot the fight scene. Also next chapter special things shall happen trust will be tested and most importantly ice cream will be eaten! Anyway! R&R! See you next Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6 The quick and the dead

Deadman 6. The quick and the dead

HEY GUYS! I like to thank the people who have reviewed and keep them coming also there will be some things from other shows included and if you can name them the entire next chapter will be extra special. So happy hunting.

Word of wisdom: Always expect what may not be expected.

I stare at the girl in front of me. I'm going to be facing her? Why? Did she already know? Beside I thought… my thoughts were interrupted by the announcer saying, "The change up to the battle is because it seems like the one who was supposed to fight had an "Accident"."

Oh dear god… this place is more messed up than I let on to it to be.

"If you want the candy you better win and you better win fast." She says looking at me semi evilly.

A chill runs down my spine as I realize no one here are friends. They are all enemies and the only way they can truly prepare is to befriend their enemies. Damnit! Why didn't I see this sooner!

"Good luck Octi!" A hear a random male yell.

Guards come in to escort me to the battle arena since this is my first time. Where the hell is spider! Maybe he can give me some pointers! I enter a cage structure and look around the darkening room as the door closes. I hear mumbled words as my heart beat a million miles per hour. I feel the cage like structure jerk and go downward. I see humming bird across from me and I also notice how huge this dome is… I look at the ground and notice all the cracked almost cleaned up blood on the floor. I gulp and say, "Dear god… Where the fuck do you get off…"

The cages rattle as they hit the ground. We step out and let the cages go all the way up.

"Fight!" I hear the announcer say.

Oh my god! How the he…

Humming bird pulls something out of her ears and blood piles to her hair.

"Oh my god!" I yell out now remembering that everyone had blood powers, "I totally forgot!"

I clutch my head and shake it. I feel light and then I slam against something. I see the blood hair flying everywhere and she yells out, "Get up you stupid cunt! If you don't get up right now I'm a fucking beat your weak ass to a fucking bleeding asshole pulp!"

I stared in horror at the once seemingly innocent girl. She was crazy looking. Her eyes the way she talked… Is this what's going to happen to me? I notice an attack out of the corner of my eye. I dodge it luckily only to be sent flying to the side by another attack. Blood comes splattering out of my mouth. How the fuck am I supposed to fight against a person like this! I manage to get back on my shacking feet. Should I attack head on? I need a strategy before I die! A million thoughts kept running through my body so instead I let my body act on its own. I run forward straight at her. I dodge the one head straight at me, duck under one heading for my head, and jump over one who tried to low sweep to only get knocked aside in the gut into the wall.

"Oh god yes! Work harder like you are! I'm starting to get off on this shit!" She yells mocking me.

I get up on my feet and say, "Shit… Looks like I'm going down and under."

I dodge more tentacles only to be slammed in the back than to the side and then nearly stabbed all the way through the back. I fall to my hands and knees. Oh my god why the hell do people enjoy this! This is pure torture!

"Get up Damnit! I'm not playing with you! I'm going to smack the fuck out of you~!

Oh dear god why the fuck you had to give me the crazy chi ah!

I go flying up the ceiling so much pain coursing through my body and land on my back sending even more back through my back. I feel myself about to black out as I try to get to my feet. I cough out blood on the floor.

"Damnit!" I scream to myself.

I fall out into blackness.

Spider Pov.

I shake my head looking at the unconscious octopus and the standing uninjured humming bird. Well looks like everyone having cooked octopus tonight… I walk away from the rec room and head straight for the nurse who would be later taking care of him. I didn't want to watch him suffer through the punishment game… I reach there and find another girl waiting. She wears a white shirt and hair tied into a pony tail. She has the sweetest smile and great complexion. I only see her face for a quick second before she gets a sinister smile and turn to somebody saying, "Just shut up and listen for a sec Damnit!"

I hide myself quickly realizing that this may be important.

"I can't have him fucking injured badly right now! So take like his fucking dick or something I don't give a shit! I need for him to be in fighting condition!"

I wonder who the hell their talking about…

"Listen Millon I can't just does it like that… if you want it to be done like that you're going to have to do a little snooping for me."

I hear her huff and say, "We'll see… but first…"

The sheets I was hiding behind go to the side as I see her standing there with a sinister smile staring right at me. I press up against the wall feeling scared near shitless. I bite my tongue ready to fight and ask, "Who the hell where you talking about!"

She starts walking closer to me and asks, "Who's the new dipshit that joined the party?"

Was she talking about Octopus?

"Octopus?" I ask trying to move to the open side where the door is.

"Correct! Now second question do you ever remember hearing my name in the news?"

I try to think back. Millon… Millon… Oh dear god…

"Bu…But everyone was saying you were innocent." I say pressing up against the none opening door.

She laughs coldly. "That's what all my victims said too! Until they turned into my food."

I finally get the door opened and bolt down the hallway. Dear god! I got to warn. I fall to the ground something tripping me up.

"Shit!" I say landing on my side.

I Look back and see blood power activated. But… It didn't look normal… Her blood was all purple… But why? It almost seemed like time froze because all of a sudden there she was staring me straight in my face us face to face. I stared into those cold multicolored eyes.

"Wha… What are you!" I say about to use my acid blood spit.

"The future bitch!" She says me falling out.

Two hours later no pov.

"They seem to be doing better than I thought…" A voice says from the darkness of a room marked Exiled.

"And yet they are like this. There is so much corruption and no one is doing anything anymore." The voice does a raspy laugh and says, "Maybe deadman wonderland is starting to lose its touch and influence."

A guard yells, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything at all!"

He laughs again and says, "Please! I've been here longer than anyone of you have!"

The guard bangs on the door and says, "Yea yea you crazy old bastard now be quiet before I have to come in there."

"That would be the last mistake you would ever make." The man says coldly.

Everyone goes quiet for a while than the old man laughs and asks, "Can you hear it!?"

"Hear what?"

"The orchestra is finally coming into harmony! Paths crossing paths! Things are truly about to get real!" The man says laughing hysterically.

The guard sighs hating his job very much.

"Don't worry mister Blank. You'll be free soon."

The guard turns towards the door wondering how he knows his name when a spike shoots through the door and impels him.

"Sh…Shit…" He says falling on the ground.

The door slowly start to open revealing a man around his fifties still buff and looking strong.

"Now let the real deadman games be played!"

Hey guys on a side note on all this I realized in part of this I accidently let my imagination run wild and realized about the hallways that they seem to go on for hours in one direction but they are really a cross road of hallways. So Yea have to appologise about that crazy shit. Also happy hunting for those other game and remember find them all and something special next chapter and also the first to find all them may be mentioned in the story. I just believe I should try to get more active with my readers to get more reviews :D. Anyway R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Are we dead yet?

Chapter 7 Are we dead yet?

Hey guys yeaaaaa well the review thing didn't work so I'm a just keep it straight generic. Hey guys look I made a image reindeer of the dead men and it's on my deviantart which is Pomowokbeast so check it out if you want a better image of everyone. Theme song lol which I keep forgetting. *dehumanized plays*

Words of advice: Don't believe in what you see believe in what you can't

Octopus pov.

Ugh…. Dear god… shit my head hurts. I try to move my arms and legs but can't. The color begins to return to my eyes. I look around and faintly hear roaring. Things slowly get louder and brighter. I see a wheel with different things on it. I notice the nurse standing there looking this way. I look in front of me a huge crowd yelling and looking excited. All the noise now becomes very audible to me. The nurse walks over to me and says, "Poor kid… the first time is always the most painful."

"Wha-what do u mean?" I ask not knowing what's going on.

I look at the wheel and notice it all too well. Oh shit… no… The nurse must of noticed he look in my eyes because she had a wicked smile on her face. Oh dear god if you're up there I'm sorry for all the things I said. I didn't mean them I promise! Look can you please get me out of this situation. The wheel begins to turn rapidly. I notice all the different body parts and hope I get something like lose a finger or toe since that's the least painful thing on there. The wheel slowly starts to come to a stop. I close my eyes tightly seeing the possible worst case scenario in my head.

"Dear god please no let it be bad…" I say to myself silently through gritted chattering teeth.

I open my right eye and see that it landing on my finger of my choice. Oh thank go…. Oh shit I still lose a finger. Well I guess it might as well be]\

y pinkie finger. The woman walks over to me and asks very coldly, "Well what finger do you wish to lose."

"M-M-My r-r-right p-pinkkkkie." I say trying to hold back terror.

She smiles so evily and shows me a long sharp knife.

"Don't worry its only going to hurt… a lot!"

At that moment she cut part of my pinkie off.

Spider pov

Uhhhh what the fuck? Where the hell am I? What the hell is that terrible music playing? It sounds like someone is killing a cat. Everything is out of focus. God what the fuck happened. Things begin to come into focus as I see the dimly lit room. I roll my head around on the board like structure I lay upon. I hear giggling nearby and then straight out hysterical laughter. Who the hell? Is that the person killing the cats?

"I see your starting to wake Spider." The now clearly feminine voice says.

"W-What?" I ask through a hoarse dry throat.

"I did hit you pretty hard didn't I? Oh well… I'm just going to tell you once… Don't fuck with me."

Her serious and deadly tone hit me like sword. I remember her and the nurse talking about Octopus.

"W-What are u agh!" I yell but get cut off by a straight forward jab punch to the stomach.

I cough a little and look at the women sternly. I can't wait to get out of these restrainers.

"Now now watch what you say and to answer the rude question I am only human who has basic needs and it just so happen one of those needs happen to be death." She says giggling part of the time.

Man this place sure does know how to pick'em.

"I bet your hoping to get out of those restraints don't ya." She says walking away from me.

Like hell I am and as soon as I. "But before that you need to know a little secret."

I raise my right eyebrow. "What secret?" I ask looking at her questionably.

"The secret of what else is in your blood now." She says turning to me in the shadows looking menacingly.

Oh shit.

Spider pov.

I shoot up screaming after having the worst nightmare. I look at my hands and see that my pinkie is actually gone. Oh dear god… I need to get the hell out of here!

"Calm down. I really did expect you to pass out but you sure did stay conscious for most of it." She says standing in front of me.

I now notice the softness of the bed I'm in and calm down some. What I'm still worried about is the nurse's subtitle blood lust in her. She was latterly a different person when she was cutting off my finger.

"W-Why is this place like this?" I ask still trying to take everything in.

The nurse shrugs her shoulders and say, "The world is just a bitch."

I nod my head at this cause right now the world is a mega bitch.

"Oh yea have u had your candy yet?" She asks.

Oh shit... I look down at the bed with dismay. I shake my head knowing that humming bird still has my candy.

"Well than you better hurry up and get you some before you go boom." She says walking away.

I get out of bed and run to the door. Wait boom? What does she… never mind I need to get that candy! I run towards the rec room which is just down the hall from where the nurse's office is. I run into the room and see the candy machine. I run up to it and use my ca… oh fuck… Where's my cast point card… I look up at the ceiling and yell out, "Why~!"

I fall to my knees and grab the stupied collar feeling weaker by the second. Well damn… I lived a good life sorta. Lost a finger… Met a bunch of girl, got to see a girl naked, and Still a virgin… Damnit… I sigh and slowly drag myself to my feet. I walk over to a nearby chair and wait for the inevitable. Yea dying in a room full of people isn't really a great thing to do but whatever.

"Hey octi." I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn to see falcon wearing a green tight tank top showing off her muscled belly, white loose pants, and white sneakers.

"Why the long face?" She asks taking a seat next to me.

"Well I'm at my final hours." I say pointing at the collar.

She looks at me horrified. "Don't you have cast point!?" She asks hysterically.

"Lost them and I already had candy but it was taken away by humming bird who said I had to beat her to get it back." I say looking away from her.

"That bitch!" She yells slamming her fist on the chair, "Look I'm a give you a piece of candy and when I see that bitch in the ring I'm a fuck her up so good for you!"

I smile and look back at her, "Thanks." I say amusing her flustered look.

She looks really good right now all flustered. She get up, goes to the candy machine, buy's me a piece, and gives it to me. I unwrap the circular candy and pop it in my mouth. Oh dear god. I nearly cough it out but falcon covers my mouth and I forcefully swallow it.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Who the fuck invited this!" I say coughing in between words.

Falcon laughs at my reaction and says, "Well you do get used to it after a while. How about I buy ya something to drink."

"No acholol." I say eyeing her as she gets up.

She sticks her flank out at me a little and says, "Aw poo you're no fun… I bet you be a lot better when your drunk."

I roll my eyes as she walks off with a little swing in her step. Man I wonder where spider is right now? I look around the room hoping to find the strong older man but my search proves to gain no avail. Falcon returns with a bubbling drink. "Here ya go." She says handing me the bubbling drink while she holds onto a red glowing drink.

I raise an eyebrow to my drink and she says, "Don't worry its sprite. While I got a blood drink."

I shrug my shoulder and take a sip. Sure enough it's sprite. We start to talk for a while why she gets tipsy off her drink.

"I have to shask… how do yous feels after shoosing your finger…" She says slurring some of her words.

I look down at my right hand and stare at the missing pinkie. I sigh and say, "It's alright… I mean u lose some you win some right."

She looks me straight in my eyes and say, "You are a great person."

I shrug my shoulders, "I sure don't feel like one."

I drink the rest of my sprite and sigh. I wonder where spider could be. I feel a hand shake me out of my thoughts. I see Falcon holding out her empty cup.

"Pweez." She says with a puppy dog look on her face.

I smile and say, "Fine fine."

I get up and go over to the drink person than return to see her blushing and talking to her friends Robin and Dove. I walk over and say, "Hey girls."

Falcon looks away still blushing maybe from her alcohol. I ignore it and ask, "And may I ask what you guys are talking about."

"Oh nothing~." Robin says giggling.

I shrug my shoulders and hand falcon her drink.

"You girls want anything?" I ask sitting on the floor.

"No we're good we were just about to leave for the training room we just came by to say hi." Dove says shyly.

"Oh alright and hey have you guys seen Spider?" I ask wondering about him.

At that moment Spider walks in with talking to someone beside him.

"Oh look Ganta is with Spider right now." Robin says getting up.

Dove does the same and they walk over to them. I sit beside Falcon again and notice that she's actually quiet.

"Are you alright?" I ask concerned, "What did they say? If it's something personal I can understand if you don't want to tell me."

She looks at me with those sincere dark brown eyes and asks, "Do you like me?"

"Yea of course I like you. I like ya better when you're all hyper and talkative." I say taking a sip of my sprite.

"Really? Why's that?" She asks turning more towards me.

"Well… I used to have a few friends that hung around me and I was more of the silent strong type to most people expect to them most the time. They were the real talkative ones that liked to be energetic and adventures. It made me feel good to be around them. I really miss them now…" I say looking down into my cup of sprite, "Ha I remember that time me and one of my friends got drunk off of soda. It was great we drunk so much, we danced like idiots, and we ate a shit load of pizza that we bought together."

I lean back in the chair and watch how everybody around me are having fun. So much has passed in almost seems like little time.

"Wow…" She says, "So I remind you of them?"

"You sure do. But thankfully your better looking than them." I say chuckling to myself.

"Than do you thi."

Boom! I fall back out of my chair and look around histercally. I see Spider fighting with someone.

"Holy crap!" I yell as the other man hit Spider in the face with a chair.

I get up and run over to help Spider fight as another man approaches from behind. I jump up and grab the stalking man from behind putting his head in a head lock.

"Thanks octi!" Spider says punching the first man in the stomach.

"No problamaahhhh!" I say as the man flings me off his back into the wall.

The kid who is shorter than me yells, "You guys cut it out!"

"Shut up wood eater!" The guy who flung me says.

I notice his blood shot eyes first than his wardrobe. A white torn up t-shirt, close cropped hair, and blue pants and slippers.

I get up to my feet at Ganta get hits straight across his face. I leap into the guys stomach sending him back a few before he slams his elbow into my back.

"Leave him alone!" I hear someone yell.

The guy towering over me slams into the wall behind me. I manage to look up and see Falcon looking angry and drunken to the max. I'm grateful I have a friend like this.

Hours later

I sit in my cell room with Spider, Falcon, and Ganta. After that huge fight we all talked about what we planned to do if we ever go out of here. Spider wouldn't tell us his, Falcon wants to be a mma fighter, and Ganta just wants to get out of here and prove he's innocent. Shiro walks in and grabs Ganta leading him off somewhere and us laughing.

"Well I guess the biggest thing I want to do if I get out of here is to start over a new leaf." I say looking at the bland walls of my room.

Falcon nods her head drunkingly and takes another sip of her red drink before passing out. Spider laughs and says, "Well I'm leaving this." Points to falcon, "To you see ya later."

I sigh and watch as Spider leave. Now what to do with her.

Spider pov

I walk down the hall with a sour look on my face. That bitch Millon knocking him off and putting an electric sensor in my blood that way she can shock me whenever I step out of line. Pfft. Now I got to follow her orders until my usage is done. I walk through the hallways criss crossing difrent intersections till I get to my room. I walk in and sit in the corner. I really hate that I have to befriend Ganta, Lure him away from Shiro than, than kill shiro, probably kill Falcon, and capture Octopus. I really don't see the point in all this. I sigh and make my spider hammock. I lay down in it climbing up the wall and stare at the ceiling. Man… The bitches here a scarier than the bastards.

Hey guys hope you liked the chapter sorry took so long but here it is. Next chapter Bad luck and good luck. R&R


	8. Chapter 8 Good luck Bad luck

Chapter 8 Bad luck and good luck

Hey guys here's the new chapter for all my great readers. *Theme song plays*

Octopus pov

I wake up on the floor in the corner of my room because Falcon is sleeping in my bed. I sit up and stretch out my stiff back and look over at the bed. I stand up and see that falcon is still sound asleep.

"*yawn* God I wonder what time it is…" I ask myself walking into the bathroom.

I wash my face and change my clothes after taking a quick shower. I walk over to Falcon and wake her up. She opens her eyes slowly and yawns.

"Time to wake up." I say shaking her a little more.

"Wha…" She shoots up and bed and pushes me away, "Where the hell am I and why are you in my room!?"

Well I guess I saw this coming.

"Actually you're in my room and don't worry I slept on the floor did nothing to you."

She calms down some and says, "Sorry… I didn't mean to bother you like this."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Hey what happens happen for a reason."

She smiles at me and says, "Yea I guess you're right."

I smile back at her and say, "Well if you need me I'll be off training and trying to learn my blood power."

She nods her head and as I leave I hear her whisper something but unsure what it was. I decide not to ask as I was probably meant for her ears only. I begin my traversing way to training area walking down the winding corridors till I reach close to my destination but stop slightly as the smell of food wafting across my nose as I walk by the lunch area. My stomach growls at this and I scorn myself for losing my cast points card. I sigh and walk down one more room into the training area. After a bit of an accident in the last one they decided to relocate everything even adding more rooms and dress out areas due to some ahem none kind nature findings. I go into the male training room and begin practicing with the punching bag. Jeez what time is it now? I feel so fucking tired.

I sit down on the floor huffing and puffing. More people start to come in and start training. Falcon walks in and immediately goes to me.

"Hey there! You already look so tired." She says sitting down in front of me.

"Y-Yea…" I say looking down at the floor.

My stomach growls loudly and I hope she doesn't hear. Unfourtantly she does hear it.

"Have you not eaten!" She says immediately getting to her feet.

"Hehe well you see I don't have points remember." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Then you should've told me and I would've been happy to buy you something to eat!" She says now yelling at me making some people look over.

I keep quiet as she yanks me up to me feet and start to drag me to the lunch area just next door.

Spider Pov

I hit the dummy straight in the middle with the palm of my right hand. Why the hell do I have to do this! Shit! If I could I would kill that fucking bitch! I hit the bag as hard as I can making it go far back and almost hitting me square in the chest if I didn't move. Damn I need to focus more… My stomach growls because of my stress. Whenever I get stressed I go to the lunch area to find Falcon scolding Octopus near the door table. I grab a plate and sit down next to him.

"You shouldn't push yourself hard and plus your blood power will show when it does when you get injured and in a serious situation." Falcon says taking a big bite out of a burger in front of her.

She's doing well for a girl who had so many drinks last night. Not even a single hangover.

"I'm sorry but I just really thought the harder I trained the faster my blood power would show." Octopus says sulking.

Falcon scoffs taking another bite of the burger. I smile and say, "Well you know keep eating the hamburger like that you'll need to train too Falc."

Falcon puffs out her cheek cutely blushing and says, "Who asked u anyway…"

I chuckle to myself though my mind is still rushing at a million hours an hour. Why did I stay to listen to what was going on. I really hope I don't have to kill unnecessary people.

"Hey there Octopus!" A familiar voice rings in my ear.

Oh jeez speak of the devil. Million walks in with a lime green dress on and a brilliant smile on her face, but I know under all that is an evil demon that has her mind tracked on one thing. Death.

She sits down across from me near Falcon smiling at me. I look away to avoid eye contact.

"Hey there." Octopus says still feeling low.

"Aw what's wrong baby you no feel good?" She asks sincere.

"… I'm not your baby." He says as Falcon gets a little worried.

I smile at Falcon's quick worried face. Damn if only if only.

"Well than stop being mope and eat already and spider can you come with me real quick." She says not even looking at me.

I nod my head and get up. I follow her out the lunch area and to her secret lair when is past scar chain and in a forgotten part of the place for us. Cell block z.

Octopus pov hours later

"Ahhh!" I yell thrusting my bleeding hand out.

Again like the past several hours nothing happens. Damnit I really want to know my blood power! I sit down on the ground feeling a little light headed. I look at all the blood on the floor. Well I guess I know the reason why.

I sigh and lay on my back.

"I see you've been at it." I hear an angelic voice say.

I look over to see dove standing there her arms crossed over her small chest. I show a small smile and laugh a little. She shakes her head and says, "I hope you know your power won't show like this. To tell the truth you powers could be anything to do with tentacles."

"Why tentacles." I ask sitting up.

"Because you called Octopus that means you either have blood tentacle powers or ink blood power." She says matter of factly, "That's the whole reason for the name system to show who has what power."

Oh well I guess that kind of make sense.

"So… is there any way I can learn fast?"

"Nope… You'll just have to fight get badly cut and pray for the best."

…. Damn….

I sigh and say, "Okay so than what's you power?"

She smiles and is about to say when we hear yelling and screaming. I immediately get up and run out the door with Dove and what I see is mortifying. I see guards beating up people and dragging them off.

"What the hell is going on!?" I ask Dove stunned, shocked, and disgusted.

Dove grabs my arm and starts to run away from the chaos. I probably have a puzzled look on my face when she says, "The reckoning is happening like he said…"

We run down many hallways before we end up at a wooden door. We walk in and see a bunch of people walking around a discussing. I see Ganta with some naked pale chick and wonder what their relationship is.

"Its happening!" Dove yells out.

The room goes dead silent and a man says, "Hmph than let the real games begin."


	9. Chapter 9 Two wretch or not to wretch

Chapter 9 two wretch or not to wretch

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post it was just because I really don't know what happened last night and it feels like I had a bunch of jack Daniels last night soooo yea. Anyway this next chapter blah blah blah blah and I know have a lot more free time on my hand so I might be posting chapters sooner and theme music.

Spider's pov

I walk slowly behind the dark mistress of evilness. I roll my eyes while crossing my arms. Our feet hitting the floor echoes through the dark hollow halls of the empty block z. I wonder why she would bring us here anyway. It's even more depressing than the other cell blocks in this hell hole. We had to find a ending hallway, open a panel, enter in a code, and actually walk down twenty flights of stairs to make it to this. I wonder if Mysterio knows about this…

"So any question before we actually begin?" She asks me never looking back and still moving forward.

I shake my head knowing full well that whatever is about to happen I really don't need to know what about to go down. We go completely silent again as we continue to walk down the hallway. All of a sudden she just disappears. I stop dead in my track staring at where she walked. I walk to right where she was and I reach my hand out and watch as my arm disappears. I retreat quickly and stare at it. Million's head comes out and says, "Hurry the fuck up."

I begin walking forward and close my eyes as I reach that point. I feel a weird sensation around me like I'm floating through water and then coldness. I open my eyes shivering and people walking around building different things of all shapes and sizes. They look like weapons and…. Oh hell is that an android!? The thing in front of me looks like a man with skin covering on half and the other full on metal eye and everything. I throw up a little in my mouth but quickly swallow.

"Welcome to cell z bitch." I hear a gruff voice say to me.

I look over at where the voice is and I just don't believe what I see.

Octopus pov.

I wake up the next day staring at the wall. Yesterday was so strange. The grown-ups sent me out of the room and dove got robin to escort me back to my room saying I should be on my toes at all time for some reason. I shake my head of the thoughts and just hope nothing shitty happens today. The door opens and Falcon stands there wearing a white tank top and blue jeans.

"You look like shit today." Falcon says eyeing me up and down.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Eh, It's a prison after all."

"No excuse." She says pointing at the shower room.

I groan, hop out of bad,, after one more bad stare from her,, and go to the bathroom where I take a bath. I stand at the bathroom door and say, "Turn around and don't look till I'm done dressing."

I get no response and hope she understood and either left in all. I walk out the door with a towel wrapped around my waist and see no one in the room. I drop the towel and quickly get dressed in my bland daily attire that I have grown fond of. I head out the door to see Falcon walking towards the room with a tray of a sorted vegetables and fruits.

"What you go there?" I ask feeling my stomach rumble.

"Your breakfast cause you are going to need a lot of energy for what we're about to do."

If this was a manga I would have a giant question mark above my head but instead I turn my head to the side and give a puzzling look. She smiles a wicked smile at me and hands me the tray saying, "Eat fast now!"

I do as she says wondering what she has in plan for me.

Minutes later

I stare at the huge obstacle court in front of me as women and men jump off of walls onto another and another like nothing. I see old dead men wonderland people jumping over ten feet walls like nothing.

"Uhhhh~ please tell me I'm not doing this…" I say as my stomach turns from both my too filled belly and the idea of parkour.

She only smiles at me wickedly and points towards the running track that has holes in it at different spots.

"How long?" I ask walking over to it.

"Till you drop." She says slowly saying and pausing each and in between the words.

Argh! I look down the track and begin running feeling my stomach lurch with my start. This is going to be a long day.

Spider pov

I stand shivering in a corner of the operation x zone. Apparently they are working on dead men and not any dead men android dead men. Why? I guess because they're afraid that someone might find out people are actually dying and need to make sure nothing goes wrong. I nod at my logic and let out a shacking breath as the other people around me work like the cold is nothing. Million ,who is actually a demon of the dead man wonderland world who is actually known as Milton cause he is a guy, is actually working better in his actual form.

"So spider," Milton starts walking over to me, "What do you think about our little project? Pretty neat don't ya say?!"

I roll my eyes at this insanity and ask, "So why bring me here and show it to me."

"To prove your worth to me." He says not missing a beat with the words that spew from his mouth, "Also I find it funny how you easily shiver in this natural heat to me."

Oh dear god… well I guess if you have a cold heart you enjoy cold weather. I smile to myself and say, "Y-Yea I b-b-b-bet you're real~ warm."

Milton's red tail flickers behind him and he snickers saying, "Ha ha puns on your mind now… well I know how to change this."

The beating red tail stabs its way into my arm making me grit my teeth in pain.

"Anymore jokes in your mind."

Hehe only a few more but I don't show on my face but instead stare at her mad to the core of my well-being. I sigh and watch as he starts walking around talking, probably ordering, to all the people and handing them something. I should investigate into that later on but for now I really need to get the hell out of this cold.

Octopus pov

I stare at the floor as I lay on it. Falcon stands above me shaking her head. I did twenty laps before I just gave up.

"I-I-I just can't do it…" I say out of breath.

Falcon squats down and pops me in my head saying, "And this is why you'll never win a dead man fight or unlock your ability."

I roll my eyes not really caring about that anymore.

"Whatever." I say starting to sit up, "So can we go eat now after all that running I'm on empty."

Another slap to the back of the head tells me no. I rub the back of my head and ask, "Well do you know where Spider is?"

She shakes her head and says, "Of course not I've been in here with you for most of the day."

That is true. I get to my feet and say, "Well I'm taking a break."

A hand grabs my shoulder, a foot places behind my feet, and go flying backwards to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere till you can stay on your feet and fight me evenly." She says furrowing her brows.

Oh…. My….. god…. I slowly get back to my feet only to get kicked in the chest back onto the ground and onto the track.

"Now get running!"

Meanwhile with scar chain everyone pov

Ganta sits there with Shiro in the next seat talking to dove about the recent event and what all this means.

"I really don't know what to say Ganta but to tell you the truth there's a rumor going around about a certain area." Dove says sitting across from him leaning in more.

Ganta leans in and asks, "What rumor."

"Well…" She starts off lowering her voice, "Apparently there's a cell block z somewhere in this building. Nobody knows what's down there or why it's there but they say a lot of secrets can probably be found there."

Ganta nods his head as Shiro stares intently at the table.

"I guess that's why the guards are going after everyone to question rather they know anything or not." Ganta says lowering his voice too.

"My guess exactly but for some reason some of the people that leave… never come back." Dove says leaning back to her original position.

Ganta nods his head doing the same thing and looks at Shiro who's now staring at the wall in front of her.

"Why are you looking out into space Shiro?"

Shiro says nothing and keeps staring at the wall. Dove raises an eye brow to this and asks, "Ganta has she ever done this before?"

"Ummm yea a couple of times more lately than usual now." Ganta says about to shake her.

"It sounds so beautiful." Shiro says eyes never leaving the wall.

Ganta moves his hand back and asks, "What is?"

"The music." Shiro says, "The beautiful music playing all around."

Ganta looks at Dove who has a worried look.

"What's going on Dove?" Ganta asks worried.

"Well there is another rumor too that I think is more fact than fiction now." Dove says getting out her seat, "The rumor that when a wretched egg is powerful enough, losses focus, or has personality changes they start to hear music of each and every dead man."

"So if that's true does that mean Shiro is a." Ganta begins gulping after a.

"Wretched egg." A voice says behind them.

Ganta turns towards the voice and Dove just screams as she sees the almost inhumanly old man standing before them.

Alright everyone that's this chapter R&R and all that good shit peace!


	10. Important update

Update

Hey guys I kind of popped my bone out of place so I won't be writting for awhile sorry everybody


End file.
